Schotel
|Fusion = |Powers and Abilities = Super Strength High Durability Enhanced Agility Enhanced Intelligence Upper Body Separation Force-Field Generation Jet-Pack Flight Energy Beam Emission Laser Beam Emission Gun Protrusion Missiles Generation Electronic Communication Holographic Eye Projection Link with The Tower |Equipment = Jet Pack |Relatives = James Doc (Initial Builder) Maker (A.I. Modifier) |Alias = |Signature Moves = Super Shield Power Tail |Special Ability = }} Schotel, is The Tower's main Artificial General Intelligence and its Defense Monitor while initially only being The Tower's main satellite dish until his upgrade by Maker. Biography Initially Schotel was the main non-sentient satellite dish created by James Doc during the first construction of The Tower. It stood there for many years during James's and Colin's run. During Maker's leadership, he upgraded Schotel several times to the point of making him The Tower's new artificial general intelligence. Personality He doesn't fight quick but when he's needed, he’s very powerful. He prefers to stay on the Tower. He’s also very kind and likes to help others. Powers and Abilities Super Strength: Given his towering size, Schotel possesses impressive physical strength on par with Telicis (PowerForm). He has shown to physically overpower opponents such as Rob, Meko and Neko with minimal effort. He can lift and break objects and structures as tall as he is and has been rarely physically outmatched by those of similar and/or lesser height. High Durability: Schotel has incredible durability and is capable of resisting tremendous kinetic impact forces that could easily crush or kill a human, without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. In addition, Schotel's robotic body protects him from all toxins and diseases, meaning he is unable to succumb to any earthly poison, disease or infection that is not techno-organic. Enhanced Agility: Given his large yet slender size Schotel is surprisingly agile, capable of going from one motion to another effortlessly and effectively dodge attacks. He can also perform some acrobatic moves such as somersaults because of his tall height and long arms. Enhanced Intelligence: Due to his connection with The Tower and his own artificial intelligence, Schotel possesses an enhanced intellect with his mental capacity and concentration, mental calculations, memorization, calculation & reasoning skills and thought process enhanced. With a direct connection, he can access most information on The Tower's network granting him great knowledge and intel. Upper Body Separation: Schotel is able to separate his upper body from his torso without any apparent ill side effects. He's able to detach his upper body from his torso and place it on his altar on The Tower so he can act as the Defense Monitor. Force-Field Generation: Schotel has the power to emit a powerful force-field from his head dish that can protect him from incoming attacks. The force-fields emitted when he's connected to The Tower are unbreakable and unbreachable and can protect the entire building from any and all outside forces. Jet-Pack Flight: Schotel can fly using his jet-pack through jet propulsion allowing him to achieve great speeds. By conservation of momentum, his body is propelled in the opposite direction to the jet. He can also hover though it requires concentration due to energy required to maintain the certain level altitude, but not enough to cause flight. Energy Beam Emission: Schotel can project concentrated beams of red energy for a destructive amount of damage from his arms. He can join his arms together to fire a larger sized energy beam with more power. Laser Beam Emission: Schotel can emit a powerful laser beam from his eye that is capable of piercing virtually anything it comes in contact with. Unlike most other laser beams, his laser beam is rather non-lethal but can repel some attacks and physical assaults. Gun Protrusion: Schotel can transform parts of his body into into strong gun-like weapons with massive firepower, most notably his arms and jet-pack. He loses his ability to fly and hover and any gripping exercises however. Missiles Generation: Schotel can generate missiles from his arms, fire them at rapid speeds and creating explosions on impact. He doesn't require a recharge and can fire them instantaneously and seemingly infinitely until he gets physically tired. Electronic Communication: Schotel can intercept and interpret electronic, digital, and radio transmissions without accessing any standard source of communication. Due to him being a wireless computer, he can communicate with all wireless communication. Holographic Eye Projection: Schotel can project fully three-dimensional images of a holographed target, being that living beings or any inanimate object from his eye. It can also act as a holographic communicator between The Tower, The Island and The Boats. Link with The Tower: Schotel is linked with The Tower as long as he's physically connected to it when he's on his pillar. When he's on his place, he can emit his "Super Shield" and protect The Tower from any and all outside forces. Signature Moves Schotel's signature moves are: *'Super Shield': Schotel generates a clear bubble from his head dish that covers his entire body in a clear sphere which protects him from any and all outside forces. *'Power Tail': The red tip on Schotel's tail starts to flash causing him to be engulfed in a faint red aura. The aura then flows to his tail which becomes cloaked with a thick red aura after which it is fired at his target causing a massive explosion while reducing his own health. Weaknesses/Resistances The Tower Connection: As he normally stands on highest point of The Tower, Schotel's connection is crucial to its defenses. His "Super Shield" is practically unbreakable and impenetrable as longs as he remains on his position. His connection is also a crucial weakness as he can be "turned off" when the key on his pillar is removed or ejected when he's on. Power Tail: When Schotel uses his Power Tail, his health and power will sharply decrease as his attack draws his stored power from The Tower. It weakens him greatly and therefore this attack is used sparingly. Trivia *Schotel is the tallest character, not including DocSoul Power Forms, being notable taller than DiamondLord and Telicis (PowerForm). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Heroes